Omnipotence ACT I
by RCyclone
Summary: It is the 10th Century, The Levantine borders are now ruled by 2 Orders. The Vera Oculo, A once rebel group turned order who fought and bleed to free the Levantine lands from The Abbasid Caliphate in which results in them succeeding in the conflict with the Caliphate. And the Order Of Shabah. A Persian Order who wants to control all of Asia for Zoroastrianism. Only one will survive
1. Writer's Warning

This is an Fictional Story which contains Non-Fictional places, groups and people. The Concept of this is mainly about Violence, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Spiritual and Religious References. Forgive me for i do not intend to offend people from different culture or Religious Beliefs, This is only an Work of Fiction. Enjoy.

Please visit my DeviantART to know more about the characters and Factions/Groups/Armies that is featured in this story for you to know more about the backstories of the characters.

My account is - "RCyclone" at DeviantART

Please send me messages of if you like the story and want me to continue and tell me of what i should do to improve my writing, Thank you :D

- RCyclone


	2. Introduction

_***November 30, 919***_

_**"It has been a couple of weeks after i took off to the seas. My next job is to deliver this package to a merchant in the Land of Israel. This is nothing that i have delivered before, i normally deliver around the Mediterranean Sea but i was quite joyful to find out i was going to the Middle East. From what i heard it is a lovely place. And in a way it is better to explorer newer places, cities and lands instead of repeating doing jobs around the same sea. But i'm not going to worry about that. But right now i am on a big journey. I Hope you get this message Father. I hope you get better, sleep well and don't do anything that will kill you."**_  
_** Yours Sincerely **_  
_** Your Son **_  
_** Leonare.**_

_*Leonare finishes his letter and roles it up, he then ties it up with a little piece of rope* _

_(Leonare: Finally Finish.)_

_*He smiles as a someone knocks on his door*_

_(Leonare: Come in!)_

_*The Man comes in to*_

_(Ship Captain: Just willing to let you know that we are approaching Palestine, since we can't get into Israel by Boat.)_

_(Leonare: How comes?)_

_(Ship Captain: We can't find a way to place our boat, there is a nearest docks near where we are sailing and it is in the Land of Palestine.)_

_(Leonare: Fair enough we can make it there, Thank you for telling me, By the way, could you keep this until you get to back to Franks(France) if you can?)_

_(Ship Captain: Okay i promise.)_

_*Leonare gives his letter to his father to the Ship Captain*_

_(Ship Captain: Would you like to see the Seas of Palestine, it is a very beautiful sight?)_

_(Leonare: I be right out, i need some air in a minute.)_

_*The Ship Captain leaves the room as he goes back to the main deck, Leonare pulls off a light sigh, As he press his hands against the desk and gets himself up* _

_(Leonare: Je suis très fatigué(I'm very Tired), But you got to do what you got to do.)_

_*He Walks out of his room to view the sea, as soon as i seen a glimpse of it, he's eyes open very wide, as he walked quickly to the other end of the ship, he slowly smiles as he rest his hands on the bar of the ship and looks down at the bright blue sea*_

_(Leonare: My Goodness, This is very beautiful...I've never seen anything like it.)_

_*He continues to smile as his sight drifts from the sea to the mountain side, After seeing the beautiful sight, Someone gives him a tap on the shoulder*_

_(?: Excuse me sir. Are you Leonare?)_

_*Leonare turns around to see the man*_

_(Leonare: Yes i am, who might you be?)_

_(Edward: Hello my name is Edward, it's nice to meet you.)_

_(Leonare: Bonjour(Hello), Nice to meet you Edward. what is your purpose here, might i ask?)_

_(Edward: I'm here to deliver a package to the King of Persia, are you a courier like myself?)_

_(Leonare: As a matter of fact i am, but nothing major, just need to deliver something to a merchant in the Land of Israel.)_

_(Edward: Sounds interesting.)_

_(Leonare: It seems so.)_

_*Leonare smiles*_

_(Edward: I need to go and sort out my package to see if i have everything all together.)_

_(Leonare: Oh okay, it's nice to meet you.)_

_(Edward: It's nice to meet another Courier like myself)_

_*Edward pulls out his hand for Leonare to shake it, Leonare process to do so, Edward then walks towards the cargo part of the ship, as Leonare continues to look at the beautiful site of the sea*_

_(Leonare: Bonjour(Hello) Palestine...)_


	3. Chapter 1 - Palestine

_*20 Minutes later, the boat makes it on shore to the Palestine docks. Just like every other docks, it was a very busy and crowded place and it was hard to find a dock to stop.*_

_(Ship Captain: Ok boys we are on land, ok prepare to place the Packages on land!)_

_*The Ship Captain walk off of the boat onto land in order to observe his workers. While doing so, the workers prepare to put the first package onto land which is the heaviest*_

_(Ship Worker 1: Ok be very steady do not make a mishap understood?)_

_(Ship Worker 2 & 3: Yes Monsieur(Sir/Mister)...)_

_(Ship Worker 1: Ok bring the first package!)_

_*The Workers steadily pull the first package down from the ship*_

_(Ship Worker 1: Remember steady!)_

_(Ship Worker 3: I am trying to, it's too strong!)_

_(Ship Worker 1: Then put some effort into it, put some strength, if this drops, it is our fault and our pay roll will go down even more)_

_(Ship Captain: Boys stop arguing, focus, team work!)_

_(Ship Workers: Yes sir!)_

_*Leonare comes out of his deck to see the docks*_

_(Leonare: This is so beautiful)_

_*Leonare smiles at the sight of the mountain side. Sea and docks of Palestine, but his focus then goes to the workers*_

_(Ship Worker 2: Be steady!)_

_(Ship Worker 3: Thats what am doing, sot!(Fool/Idiot!)..Just be focused)_

_(Ship Worker 2: Hmpft!...Ne vous inquiétez, je vais concentré mon amorçage votre merde tirer!(Don't you worry, i will focused my boot up your poop shoot!)...)_

_(Ship Worker 1: Will you 2 be quite and focus, i can understand what you 2 are saying!...Imbeciles!)_

_(Ship Captain: Be quiet the lot of you!)_

_(Leonare: Is everything ok Captain?)_

_(Ship Captain: Everything is Monsieur(Sir/Mister) Leonare.)_

_(Leonare: Very well, let me know when you have finished)_

_(Ship Captain: Will do so Monsieur(Sir/Mister)...)_

_*The Captain looks away smiling as he ticks off some information on his sheet of paper with an ink pen made of a feather, As he finish doing so he look at a distance, at first he thought it was a little sand storm but then he looks again and see that it is a patrol heading towards their ship* _

_(Ship Captain: Oh no... Authorities are here...)_

_*He puts his paper and pen down and waits for the patrol, This Patrol was a very heavy armored patrol which is very odd for someone patrolling on the docks. Their was about 5 of them heading towards the ship*_

_(Ship Captain: Is their a problem here sir.)_

_(Patrol Leader: Good Afternoon sir, Might i ask what is your purpose here in Palestine.)_

_(Ship Captain: Yes sir we are here to deliver this package into...)_

_(Patrol Leader: Sorry to say but we must check what contains in that package, for safety reasons.)_

_(Ship Captain: With all due respect sir, this package is not dangerous...it only contains...)_

_(Shabah Patrol Leader: By order of the Great King Shabah the 3rd, we must check every package that is entering Palestine)_

_(Ship Captain: As i said before you rudely interrupted me, This package is nothing more then working tools for an Old Merchant in Israel)_

_(Shabah Patrol Leader: Then why did you think of coming here instead of going to Israel?)_

_(Ship Captain: We couldn't make it to Israel...please i don't mean to be rude but are you listening to me at all)_

_(Shabah Patrol Leader: Yes i am but you don't understand, we are not allowing you to enter until we see what is in that box)_

_(Ship Captain: as i told you already, it is only a working tools for an merchant...do you understand me?)_

_(Shabah Patrol Leader: Oh i understand you but the thing i don't is that you are not cooperating with us, so we leave you with no choice...Guards take him away!)_

_*2 Heavily armored guards go to the ship captain and grab him by his arms, he starts to fight back as he is being dragged*_

_(Ship Worker: Hey wait a darn minute...You can't do this)_

_*The Package was successfully on land, but the 3 workers go to see what is happening to find out that their captain is being taken away*_

_(Ship Worker: You can't do that)_

_(Shabah Patrol Leader: Am afraid i can)_

_(Ship Worker: Oh no you won't!)_

_*As soon as the worker brings up his hand to swing a punch to the leader's face, one of the patrol soldier readys his ax after the soldier punches the worker straight in the face. The worker falls to the floor and the soldier quickly walks to the downed worker and impales his ax into the worker's stomach, Leonare see the worker, dead on the floor, unsure what to do, Leonare retreats to his deck just in case they have seen him on the boat*_

_(Shabah Patrol Leader: Kill the others...Search the ship!)_

_*The Leader stands there with a grin on his face as he enjoy what looks to be the slaughter of the other 2 workers, The 2 soldiers then process on to the other 2, in which one cowers in fear praying, while the other ran onto the ship, seeking a place to hide but when he did run, a archer takes out the running worker. The worker's body falls flatly into the sea, while the other was decapitated, His blood spurted onto the soldier's armor. While in his deck in the ship, Leonare searches for a weapon of some sort to defend himself*_

_(Leonare: I never knew i was going to be in this situation, Am a Courier not a Killer!)_

_*Leonare searches and finds a little blade in his draw, as he hear the other work members on board of the ship getting killed by the 2 soldiers, Leonare, waits to the side of his deck as in a few minutes after majority of the men on the ship are killed. The soldier's turn their direction to his deck*_

_(Shabah Soldier: Over here, lets see whats in here!)_

_*The 2 Soldiers push door only to find out it is jammed, the soldiers push harder until they break down the door, Leonare did not hesitate and goes in to attack the 2 soldiers, The first soldier who came in, He manage to stab in his neck, but after the fall of the soldier, the other knocks down Leonare. Leonare starts to move back as he begs the soldier not to kill him. The Soldier Taunts him by moving his ax into his other hand*_

_(Shabah Soldier: Lets see how your guts would be on the walls)_

_*Leonare gets up quickly to strike the soldier with his fist but the soldier yet again knocks him down by the ground, Leonare seems to be dazed after that blow, as Leonare falls to the ground, The Soldier readys his ax, up in the air to finish him off, but he starts to choke, while he chokes he just stands still like a silhouette. As what looks to be a pointed object is impaled in to the heart area of his body, he then falls flat to his side, Leonare was half conscious but could only see blurry, As the soldier fall down to the ground Leonare sees a man what looks to be dressed in black clothing*_

_(Leonare: What?!...No No stay back, your not taking...me...away...Death!)_

_*The man comes closer to Leonare and picks him up*_

_(?: Don't Worry Death will not be coming for you, You are going to be okay my friend!)_

_*As this mysterious man finishes what he had to say, Leonare passes out, This mysterious man picks him up and puts him on his shoulders, taking him away*_


	4. Chapter 2 - Awakening

_*7 hours after the massacre on the ship. Leonare, still in his Comatose state, sleeps in what looks to be a vacant room*_

_(?: Are you sure he is going to be okay?)_

_(?: Yes i am sure, Kadar, he is just fine, he was just a little light headed)_

_(Kadar: How are you sure Sister?...When i found him on that ship, he looked like he was seeing the light, I mean he was the only person alive, there were no survivors left, only him...Those ibn haram!(Bastards!) of the Shabah Order killed them all...i wish we had enough time to save them)_

_(?: Yes i know, they didn't need to die but it is very unfortunate, but at this man is still alive...and breathing)_

_(Kadar: If you say so..)_

_(?: Do you even know his name?)_

_(Kadar: No...I just found him in a room, Shukran, All i know is that he is still alive)_

_*Leonare attempts to open his eyes*_

_(Shukran: Kadar, his's waking up!)_

_*Leonare visions turns blurry then back to normal as his movement is rather sluggish as he process to move out of the bed, but manages to fall off the bed*_

_(Shukran: Be careful...)_

_*She goes to the aid of Leonare, and helps him up, As Leonare is helped up, he looks around what looks to be a vacant room, with a his vision being dazed, he struggles to get up*_

_(Leonare: What...What is going on around here?)_

_*Leonare stares at Kadar before he stares at Shukran, he stares into her eyes long enough before looks down*_

_(Leonare: I am so sorry mademoiselle(Miss) but you have very beautiful eyes, i didn't mean to offend you like that)_

_(Shukran: It's okay, you didn't)_

_*She puts her hair behind her ear before she manage to make Leonare stand*_

_(Leonare: Where am i?)_

_(Kadar: You are in Jinin, The home of the Vera Oculo...My name is Kadar, you are?)_

_(Leonare: Leonare, Nice to meet you monsieur(mister) Kadar)_

_(Kadar: This is my sister, Shukran)_

_(Shukran: Nice to meet you ustaaz(sir))_

_*She Smiles at him*_

_(Leonare: Nice to meet you too)_

_(Kadar: I see that he need to relax, we will leave you alone for now, Sister let's go, give the man some air)_

_(Shukran: Sorry okay)_

_*Kadar and Shukran leave the room and close the door on the way out*_

_(Shukran: What are you going to do with him)_

_(Kadar: Who knows...By the looks of him he is just some sort of a sailor, but i will help him of what he needs here before he leaves to go back to his country...But right now i need to take care of some business, after all being a leader is hard work)_

_(Shukran: Hard work?...Training people to kill is hard work for you?)_

_(Kadar: No, training people to defend themselves against evil people like the Shabah order and being a leader of this Land is hard work... listen i am sorry for rebelling against the Abbasid but what they did to us is not justify, And that is why in this order, there is peace and equality of what people can choose to be, not what i want them to be, After all, Father inspired me when he married our mother, and they we're from different cultures)_

_*He puts his hand on his sister's shoulder*_

_(Kadar: If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be born, this order wouldn't of been born)_

_*He then hugs her*_

_(Shukran: I really miss them...I really loved them)_

_(Kadar: We all did...)_

_*He lets go of her*_

_(Shukran: I will see to the other wounded, Since he is alive and awake you might as well show him around)_

_*Meanwhile in the room with Leonare*_

_(Leonare: Jinin...But i thought that was in...)_

_*Kadar enters the room*_

_(Kadar: The Land of Israel...No many people may think of that, The Land of Palestine has many villages or towns if thats what you call it. Jinin, Nablus, Tulkarm, Ramallah, al-Ramala, al-Majdal, Rafah and Gaza but am afraid that the only parts of Palestine we have are the first four i mentioned, But there is no need to worry, you are safe here...I Can tell by your accent you are not from around here, where was you born)_

_(Leonare: Franks Kingdom(France), But lets just say i am French since it is my mother tongue)_

_(Kadar: so it seems...come let me show you around Jinin..)_

_*Leonare gets up from his bedsit and walks towards the door to follow Kadar, they make their way out to the valley of a Jinin Street, there Leonare see many people busy doing work*_

_(Kadar: Well Welcome to Jinin, i know this is not what you are expected but this is how we do things around here, i clothe them and give food and shelter for their hard work, i am a man of my word and i do not like seeing people suffer...but since their are people who are not suffering nowadays, I am pleased)_

_*a villager waves to Kadar*_

_(Villager: sabah al-hayri(Good Morning) Kadar, hope you have a nice day and Salam wa aleikum(peace be upon you) my friend)_

_(Kadar: In fact i am, thank you for asking and also a sabah al-hayri(Good Morning) and wa aleikum ah salam(peace be upon you) to you too)_

_(Leonare: I Don't mean to be rude but you are in fact the first Muslim, i have met in my life)_

_(Kadar: Oh i am not Muslim, am originally a Christian but i am more spiritual then anything else)_

_(Leonare: Oh i am so sorry i didn't mean to...)_

_(Kadar: No need to worry i mean, we are living in a equal society here in Palestine, My mother, God rest of soul, was Jewish, and my father of cause was a Christian so we had to celebrate the birthday of Christ as well as Hanukkah, i know it was considered sacred for 2 people from different religions to love each other, but my mother and father used to knew each other when they were very young, so i guess fate brought them together)_

_(Leonare: I Guess they really loved each other for their parents to agree for them to get married)_

_(Kadar: They got married when they were 18 years old in secret, they were in fact originally from Israel they ran away to Palestine for a new life and that's when we were born, but lets not about me tell me more about you)_

_*They continue to walk around while they are talking*_

_(Leonare: Well i was born into a noble family but i didn't really consider myself noble, i liked to help the poor by giving them food and water, many people don't have the privilege as i do and they don't need to be in that state. I then became a courier at the age of 16 i wanted to deliver things around the world and one of the places i wanted to go to is a land or country in the Middle East, it was so far so good until that little incident occurred)_

_(Kadar: Don't blame the land. blame the Shabah Order!, when they came here they made this place a warzone)_

_(Leonare: How comes, who are this Shabah Order?)_

_*They stop by to see the waterfall*_

_(Kadar: The Shabah Order...or The Order of the Shabah is a group of murderers who claim themselves to be an empire like the Abbasid, They came over to Palestine 3 years after the rebellion ended in which i caused when i was at least 24 years old, right now am 29 years old, but lets not worry about that anyway, i was 27 years old when they came over and took over the southern part of Palestine if not some of the parts of Israel as well, but what they did when they took over was vile, They were in fact from Southern Persia in which at that time they controlled, but the main thing i don't understand is that why they came over to Palestine, i made this Land peaceful until they came and rotten the southern side of this land...)_

_(Leonare: I am sorry to hear that)_

_(Kadar: Lets not worry about that)_

_*A Man dressed in a uniform clothing with a hood up and black mask around his face whispers to Kadar*_

_(Kadar: I see, sorry for the delay student, proceed onto Sanctuary i will meet you there)_

_*he turns to Leonare*_

_(Kadar: Sorry to say but my time has cut short with you, i will have to speak with you again. right now i have some business to attend to)_

_*Kadar tells the man who whispered to him*_

_(Kadar: Please take this man to the nursing home, and meet me back at the Sanctuary)_

_*he bows to Kadar as he escort Leonare back to the room where he was treated, at least 10 minutes pass, as Leonare is laying down on the bed, listening to silences but that breaks as someone knocks on the door*_

_(Leonare: Who is it)_

_(?: It's me, Shukran, i came in here to give you some water)_

_*Shukran comes in with a wooden bottle filled with water, she gives him it*_

_(Leonare: Thank you)_

_(Shukran: It isn't much but that all we have)_

_(Leonare: Oh don't worry, it is good enough for me, i like water better then anything else)_

_(Shukran: I am sorry what do you mean anything else)_

_(Leonare: Have you tried Wine?)_

_(Shukran: Oh no we can't have alcohol, it is forbidden for use to drink it here, i heard it is vile)_

_(Leonare: I have tried it once, it is vile)_

_*They both chuckle*_

_(Leonare: Thank you for treating me)_

_(Shukran: It is what i do...)_

_*She leaves his room as he continues to drink his water*_


End file.
